


You're My First, My Last, My Everything

by 5LeggedThing (Retroblaster)



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: (Kinda-- there's singing involved), Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Stimming, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/5LeggedThing
Summary: Raph has a little surprise for you...
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	You're My First, My Last, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Barry white song I hear on one of those compilation CD Infomercial I saw at like 3 am in the morning one day! The song is [You're My First, My Last, My Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zfxZRBm3EY) By Berry White~

It was well past midnight in the sewers of New York but you were still awake watching a movie, surrounded by green turtle themed mutants. You suddenly felt a soft tap on your shoulder which broke you out of your movie watching trance.  
Mikey had long ago fallen asleep (Leo quickly following behind) and Donny had deemed the movie too childish to watch and holed himself up in his lab all night; leaving only you and Raph still awake.  
“Follow me, I want to show you something.” Raph whispered.  
Setting aside your popcorn bucket you carefully got up from the couch, as not to disturb the sleeping teens, and followed the large snapping turtle.

He took your hand and lead you through the darkened pipes of the sewer to his room.  


Once in his rather messy abode he set to work looking for something. “Sit one the bed I, uh, have something to show you...” his tone was hesitant but you listened to him anyway. Or at least tried to-- The bed was up on some sort of stilts and was at least as high as your shoulders. Which may not be much of a jump for a ninja to make but for a normal sized human like yourself it was quite a leap.  


After several attempts on your own Raph noticed your struggles and let out a self conscious laugh. “Here.” With little effort he lifted you up and placed you on the bed. “Now stay.” he joked, albeit awkwardly. You nodded, getting comfortable as Raph turned back to looking for whatever it was he had been looking for.  


Several seconds later he let out a small “Ah-ha” and pulled out a microphone on a stand. You cock your head in confusion. Was he going to sing to you? You momentarily worry about disturbing his sleeping brothers down the hall-- Raph was, admittedly, not the best singer.  


As if to confirm you assumption the snapping turtle then began to busy himself with his record player.  


“You have to promise not to laugh...” He said with a light-heart-ed lilt to his voice but he looked nervous. Raphael wasn’t the most self confident of the Mad Dogs and you wondered what was spurring him on to do something so nerve wracking.  


“I promise, but what are you going to show me?” Your question was answered as the record player began to play a song with a strong beat and notable strings.  


At first his voice caught you off guard. I mean, of course you had heard him sing with his brothers before but he’d hardly ever been able to carry a tune. But he must have been practicing because the usual wales he called singing were replaced by melodious vocalizing a deep baritone sound.  


Granted he was still hard to understand-- the beginning of the song seemed to be a spoken interlude and if Raph’s heated blush and mumbling were anything to go by he was embarrassed to be putting on this little performance. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration(or perhaps embarrassment) but when there was a short pause in lyrics he chanced a glance at you. You smiled back and gave him an inspiriting thumbs up.  


This seemed to be the encouragement he needed because he took one final deep breath and began singing again as the music swelled-- this time clearly enunciating his words.  
“My first, my last, my everything, and the answer to all my dreams--”  


It was your turn to blush as you realized that this show of Raph’s new musical talents was actually a love song.  


“You’re my sun, my moon, my guiding star--” The biggest dopiest grin broke out over your face as the teenage turtle began to dance and sway with the microphone.  
“My kind of wonderful: that’s what you are!” As you stared at the handsome mutant you felt a bubbling well up in your chest.  


“I know there’s only one-- only one like you,” at this Raphael extended a three fingered hand outward as if to say ‘this songs for you’.  


“There’s no way they could have made two! You’re… You’re all I’m living for, your love I’ll keep forever more!” This made the heat rise in your cheeks and a your hands flap wildly in front of you.  


“You’re my first, my last, my everything!” he repeated.  


You squee and kick you legs excitedly to match your flailing arms. Not wanting to interrupt Raph’s urbane singing you grab the first thing within arms reach to muffle your giddy squeeing-- which happened to be the red masked turtle’s pillow(which bathed your nose in of the comforting odeur d’ Raph to your delight).  


This was ridiculous! What right did he have being so damn suave?

The snapping turtle blushed at your over exuberant reaction. He stopped singing, deciding it best not to overload your squee-circuts with further serenading. He left to record player playing though, mainly because he liked this song and wanted to listen to the rest of it but also because if you were coherent to listen to the rest of the lyrics hopefully you’d get and an idea of how deeply he felt for you.  


The bed indented under his weight as he sat next to you. “Was my singing really that bad?” The red masked turtle asked, laughing genuinely this time. He was flatted that his little show could make you excited enough to incite this kind of reaction.  


“Mumph mumph mumph!” you mumbled into the pillow.  


“What was that?” the performer asked, smiling stupidly. “You are so darn cute Raph!” you manage to squeak out after taking several calming breaths.  
The red turtle blushed. “Well, you’re pretty nice to look at yourself.” he confessed, snaking an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close.  
The two of you sat in comfortable. but flustered, silence as the song fished up it’s final lyrics.  
_♪ “I know there’s only, only one like you,  
There’s no way they could have made two,  
Girl, you’re you reality, but I’m lost in a dream,  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything  
You and me babe is you~”♪_

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://i.imgur.com/IEtKdXW.png) the reference for Raph's room I used. I didn't know how else to explain his bed so I hope how I explained it wasn't confusing...


End file.
